


schemes and other things

by machellex



Series: rebelcaptain prompt fills [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machellex/pseuds/machellex
Summary: “Listen here, Cassian,” Jyn demands as she barrels through his door like a tornado, slams it against the wall so hard she’s afraid she may leave a dent but tries not to think twice. “You can’t just leave without telling me. I’m your goddamn partner. Your partner! Partners don’t just leave each other!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rebelcaptain prompt: Cassian is romantically involved with someone else when he first meets Jyn.
> 
> i am so sorry for oc-ness sighs

“Listen here, Cassian,” Jyn demands as she barrels through his door like a tornado, slams it against the wall so hard she’s afraid she may leave a dent but tries not to think twice.

Then moves to shut the door because she’s pretty positive everyone in the damn precinct would eavesdrop if she let them.

Cassian’s scouring something off the bookshelf in his office and stumbles with her sudden outburst, dropping the book in his hand. It clatters to the ground, and he seems to hesitate on whether he should scoop it from the floor or come to a standstill at the command of her voice.

She continues before he really has a chance to ponder further, takes a step into the room until they’re standing face to face. She watches as his brows furrow in confusion, but she’s got to get this off her chest before it literally consumes her— “You can’t just _leave_ without telling me. I’m your goddamn partner. Your _partner!_ Partners don’t just leave each other! And you of all people—of _all_ people—know what that means to me, and you still—you know what, forget it. That’s not why I came here—”

“Jyn, what on earth—”

“Don’t interrupt me,” she bites as she steps closer, narrowing her eyes. She feels a war waver between her heart and her head, but takes the risk of falling forward anyway because, hell, what does she have to lose? She licks her lips, juts her chin until she’s challenging him with a defiant stare. “I came to tell you I love you.”

Cassian blinks. Color floods his cheeks before he’s opening his mouth again to speak.  

“Wait, hear me out first,” she rushes, clenching her fists, gaze moving to the ground. “I know you’re with Sabine, I _know_. And Sabine is nice, really, and I don’t want to get in the way of your relationship, and I don’t need you to reject me because hell, I already know the answer. But I just—if you’re going to leave, then I have to get it off my chest otherwise I’d hate myself for never letting you know. And I…”

Jyn chews on her lip, feels her palms grow sweatier by the second, wonders if that’s enough or if she should say more but really, the less time she can spend embarrassing herself, the better. 

So she jerks her head so that their eyes meet, and for that split second, she feels her heart beat a little too fast, panic rising like a rapid tide, and suddenly words are clumsily spilling from her lips, “I really love you. And I’m not—I’m not _ashamed_ of that. But I cherish you more as my partner, and I would never want that to stand in the way of our relationship.” She pauses, narrowing her eyes. “But I am incredibly pissed at you for transferring to Jedha without telling me, and for that, I really fucking hate you right now.”

Then Cassian’s raising a brow and crossing his arms. “Are you done?”

She’s about to open her mouth to retort snidely when he cuts her off with a small laugh under his breath.

“It was a question. You don’t need to chew my head off,” he says in a low voice.

“I wasn’t—”

“I broke up with Sabine.”

Jyn blinks, feels her heart stilling, slowly. “You… what?”

Cassian sighs and runs his hands through his hair, eyes averted towards the book still collapsed against the ground. “I broke up with her about a month ago. Should have been earlier, but… And she knew why, immediately, as soon as I brought it up—” He stops, then, lifts his gaze to meet hers, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Jyn, you can’t tell me you thought we were together this whole time.”

There’s a pregnant pause. Then, carefully, “Every time I mentioned Sabine, you said you guys were fine.”

Cassian blinks. “Because we are fine.”

She juts her chin defensively, raising a brow. “Then—”

“We’re _fine_ ,” he says, drawing his word out, “because we broke up on good terms. The break-up was a long time coming, and it would have been sooner if neither of us were afraid to hurt the other, but then—” He stops momentarily, considers his words, before stepping forward. Jyn feels her breath hitch just a little when he steps foot into what space she has left. He tilts his head, eyes deliberately assessing her. “Then I met you. And you seem to be all I can think about lately.”

Jyn is silent. She’s afraid if she says the wrong thing, everything in that moment will shatter like glass, and she’s not quite sure if she wants it to end that quickly. It’s happened before. She’s quite good at that, really.

He reaches out until both his hands are gently caressing the length of her arm, ducks his head so that they’re eye to eye. “Jyn, please tell me you get what I’m trying to say—”

Jyn cups the sides of his face, feels his scruffy beard scrubbing against her palms, and pulls him down until their lips collide. And Jyn is not a romantic dreamer, but she’s pretty sure she’s been thinking about this moment a lot, but kissing him, here, now, is better than any moment she’s ever conjured up in her head. His hands move slowly to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer so that their bodies are pressed against each other.

Then, he’s tearing himself away, eyes furrowing in afterthought, “Who told you I’m going to Jedha?”

“Are you not going to Jedha?”

“I am,” he says slowly, “but it’s a small investigation. I’m only going for the weekend with Bodhi.”

Bodhi, who has been vying her to confess to Cassian for goddamn weeks.

Jyn could kill him, she really could.

And later,

“Bodhi, I could kill you.”

“I didn’t say he was going to Jedha _for good_ , just _indefinitely_.”

**Author's Note:**

> cash me here [@ma-chelle](http://ma-chelle.tumblr.com/) if you wanna prompt fill


End file.
